The Fragment of Darkness
by MidnightEclispe15
Summary: It's 6 years after Metal Fury, 1 year before Shogun Steel. Tsubasa is hosting 3 day conference at the WBBA. New and old friends are invited; things are going great. But when an attack in sprung on one of the bladers, Tsubasa must find the fragment of darkness in the light-before it's too late. No Flames! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Spark

**Me: Hello Fanfiction World! This is the fabulous MidnightEclipse15! I'm co-writing with RockyEarthDragon! On this amazing story! With great pleasure I would like to introduce drum-roll please- EvilPerson!**

**EvilPerson: Um can I get a different name? This one is kind've lame.**

**RockyDragon: Well, we can't tell the readers your real name. ( Even though he's really good)**

**Me: She's madly in love with him trust me I know *sweatdrops***

**RockyDragon: *sighs* Call me crazy! My favorite character is the bad guy!**

**EvilPerson: I don't think your crazy. I like me too**

**Me: Whatever, Dude Basa-Bu can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tsubasa: Neither MidnightEclipse or RockyEarthDragon own anything, expect Vincet's Grill and some Oc's**

**EvilPerson: Hey why does Eagle boy get to do the disclaimer? Since when did he get to talk with ya'll, I ask you?**

**Tusbassa: Since forever I'm the main character, after all.**

**EvilPerson: Not true! That would be me**

*** Me and RockyDragon sweatdrop***

**RockyDragon: Shut up, you two Alright let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

* * *

He lit the flame,watching it glow and grow. The flames crept over the wood,flickering with light. The glow of a fire always amazed much beauty in its soft glow that brought light and life, but so much pain in its soft scalding touch. He always wished he could touch the fire and bend it to his liking, or simply tell it to stop and it wouldn't burn him. Oh, the burn of fire. It brought death, pain, and suffering. In his case anger. A crazy ambition to touch the very thing that stabbed at him every was more than the physical pain. The mental pain of his memories was one of the things that drove him to this.

The flame was his comfort in the cold, in the dark, and in the rain. It was a source of his nightmares and the reason for his pain. It was the light and dark in his eyes. It was why he how sat near a freshly sealed envolpe in his scarred hands.

He had received a the letter that morning,before the wind had brought in the ice and snow. Its white,crisp outside hid something he had been waiting for all day. The key to the door in his mission. It was a letter, an invitation, form the WBBA.

He opened the letter with great caution. If he tore anything important to the letter itself, his whole mission would be compromised by a simple hurried move. He read the letter to make sure all was in order,a smile growing on his face. He would fit right in. It read.

* * *

Dear Blader-

_ You have been invited to Metal Fight City for a three day conference at the WBBA. We are gathering random bladders who we believe are strong to the WBBA building. For discussions about your opinions on some thoughts we have on beys, launchers, expansion,etc... You will have the chance to battle with all the other bladers and the director himself. Meals will be provided by the WBBA and Vincent's grill. If you would like to attend this event , my number is below. _

_Please reply within in 20 days of receiving this letter. If you consider attending, I will send all the information._

_Thank You_

_Tsubasa Ootori_

_Director of WBBA_

_( 555)555-555_

* * *

He smiled Tsubasa Ootori would be hearing his reply soon. After all, Tsubasa was his mission. First he'll scare him a bit, then make his move at the director. He emitted a small chuckle,which expanded into a evil laugh.

" _Watch out, eagle bearer_" He thought silently " _I've got more than ever to offer this time_!"

* * *

**Me: Phew finally finished Yes!**

**RockyDragon: * rolls eyes* You didn't even write that much Midnight**

**Me: SO my hands are exhausted !**

**RockyDragon: Whatever! Anyway Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**RockyDragon: Welcome back to the best Fanfiction story EVER!**

**Me: Aren't you exaggerating just a tiny bit?**

**RockyDragon: Of course not!**

**Tsubasa: Why do I smell peppermint?**

**Me: *sighs* Ask Rocky.**

**RockyDragon: It helps me get rid of this annoying headache, and think of awesome ways to kill you!**

**Tsubasa: 0-0**

**EvilPerson: Isn't that my job?**

**RockyDragon: Sure,whatever. Want some peppermint?**

**EvilPerson: Maybe,later, when you make me hurt-**

**Me:*pulls out paint ball gun shoots him***

**EvilPerson: OWWW. What was that for?!**

**Me: Don't spoil the story! Someone please do the disclaimers!**

**Tsubasa: RockyEarthDragon owns nothing except Sierra her oc.**

**EvilPerson: MidnightEclipse also owns nothing except Eric her oc**

**Me: Thanks EvilPerson.**

**RockyDragon: Thanks Basa-Bu**

**Tsubasa: *sighs* Please don't call me that. I'm 23 years old. I'm WAY to old for nicknames and you.**

**RockyDragon: But your sooo cute :3.**

**EvilPerson: By the way victims-er-readers there will be no cursing, no yaoi or yuri, and no lemons- what- so-ever! In this story, there might be some bloody parts though MOOHAHAHA!**

**RockyDragon: Yup! You got that Midnight no cursing!**

**Me: No Promises. ;)**

**RockyDragon: Okaayy Any-who Basa-Bu do FYI's.**

**Tsubasa: Tithe is girl in the story, this story sets place 6 years after Nemesis, 1 year before Shogun Steel/Zero G**

**Me: Enjoy Chapter 2: Answers!**

**Me: Oh ,yeah thoughts and flashbacks are in Italic.**

* * *

"Hello"

Madoka Anamo heard the voice of Tsubasa Ootori was enough to make most girls swoon and giggle. She was tempted to sigh romantically herself, but felt that would be cheating on her boyfriend Gingka Hangane.

" Why did I receive a letter starting with " Dear Blader" She asked Tsubasa. " Last time I checked I fix beys not, fight with them"

She could practically hear the silver- haired man's smile.

"Oh Madoka" he started " Don't you remember? I'm the one you helped you create Galaxy Cougar in the first place"

Madoka clicked her tongue " Tsubasa, its just a prototype of the new type of bey we worked on. I don't even think it's strong enough to anyone else's bey"

Tsubasa paused then continued quietly, " Gingka changed his bey as well. He's now using Samuri Pegasus."

Madoka gasped " Is it the type of bey we designed for syncome?"

" Yes" he replied " I'm holding a conference to test all the bladder's skills and see if we can improve, them by using the new technology. Will you be there?

Madoka sighed. "_Maybe someone's bey will need repairing or something_" she thought.

" Fine"

"Great see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?"

* * *

"Yes, we'll both be there," Nile Banner told Tsubasa. " Thanks for the invite."

He hung up.

" Sierra!" he yelled to his big sister. " Our plane leaves in a hour!"

" How long does it take for you to pack?!"

He heard a grunt and lots of running around coming form the tiger-haired girl's room.

Nile shook his head.

Why do girls always take so long to pack, he had no idea.

* * *

Toby ran his fingers through his half brown-half white hair.

He scanned through the letter again.

" No Zeo, it doesn't mention anywhere that King's invited too," He told his fox-bearing friend.

Zeo made a pouty face. " If I got a letter and you got a letter, then why can't Masemune and King come too?

Toby shrugged.

" Well Zeo, I told Tsubasa we'd be there at noon tomorrow.

" Let's get packing."

* * *

" I don't see why not, if I get free food and battling for 3 days," Chris told the director.

" I guess you'll see me tomorrow"

He hung up, smiling.

It was always nice to get a break from traveling around for hire. His services were in more demand, now because being a legendary blader and all.

He was pretty famous.

Chris put out his small fire and stood up. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

" Come on, Orin" he called to his bey, thrusting out his hand.

" Were going to the city"

* * *

"Now Hykuto, you have to remember to water all the plants every morning at 9:00. Oh, don't forget that Mr. Hagane is coming to visit on Wednesday, and-"

The small dog laughed. You've told me at least a dozen times now, Hyoma."

He chuckled " Just go. Gingka's waiting for you".

The lilac-haired boy hugged the dog fondly. " See, you on Saturday" he said to his friend.

" He grabbed his bag and raced to Gingka's convertable.

Hykuto waved goodbye to the boys, with a white paw. He was a little worried for Hyoma. Ever since he found Ryuga during the World Championship, Hyoma had been more closed off. He would be socially awkward.

" _I'm sure he'll be fine"_. The dog thought

* * *

" Come on Dynamis HEAD TO THE CHOPPER!"

Tithi yelled as she ran out of the temple towards the WBBA helicopter.

Dynamis chuckled " That girl ,always so hyper" he said to himself. He grabbed his bag and started to walk towards his temple entrance/exit.

As he walked he thought on how ,Tithi was able to get him agree with coming with her.

**Flashback..**

_" Come on, Dynamis why won't you go!" Tithi whined to the guardian. " You got an invitation too didn't you"_

_Dynamis sighed " Yes I got an invitation"_

_" Then why won't you go!" Tithe yelled_

_" Because it is my job to be guardian of this temple" Dynamis replied " And also my job to keep an eye on the heavens!"_

_Dynamis started to pace._

_Tithe frowned and crossed her arms " I looks to me like your stressed" she said as he watched him ._

_Dynamis stopped and looked at her. " I am not stressed" Dynamis said somewhat tightly_

_" Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Tithe said " Maybe 3 days with old friends may relax you"_

_Dynamis sighed then face-palmed " OK"_

_Tithe's face brightened " Ok what?"_

_" I'll go with you to the conference."_

_Tithe literally screamed with joy. She ran up to the guardian and hugged him tightly._

_" Thank you Dynamis, Thank you!"._

_"No problem" Dynamis gasped._

_" I'll go pack!" Tithi squealed with she let go of him and ran down the stairs._

**End of Flashback**

Come on, slowpoke!" Tithi yelled to him.

" I'm coming jeesh," Dynamis yelled back. He ran to the helicopter.

* * *

Sora and Ryuto walked to the dirt road toward Metal Bey City. Their bags were heavy on there shoulders.

" Are why there yet?" Sora complained to Ryuto for the hundredth time.

" No Sora we should be arriving there tomorrow" Ryuto replied a bit annoyed.

" Isn't tomorrow the day of the conference?" Sora asked

" Yeah why?"

" I'm surprised that Tsubasa even invited us" Sora said " I mean, I hardly know the guy."

Ryuto could admit to that he had never met Tsubasa either. He had just heard some things about him form Gingka.

" Well I guess find find more about him in the next 3 days" Ryuto said.

They continued to walk in silence.

* * *

**THANK THE HEAVENS I'M FINISHED! with that chapter anyway *sweatdrops***

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Me: Sorry about that last chapter it was a little lame, ya'll**

**EvilPerson: I was in it, but not enough!**

**Tsubasa: Imagine me! I haven't truly been in it the story yet!**

**RockyDragon: No worries. Basa-Bu, you're in this chapter a lot!**

**EvilPerson: RockEarthDragon and MidnightEclipse15 own nothing except, Sierra, Eric, and Vincet's Grill! Take that, Basa-Bu!:)**

**Tsubasa: When I figure out who you are, you will regret the day you were born!**

**RockyDragon: *gasp* Basa-Bu don't be so violent! Be a good eagle boy!**

**EvilPerson: *smirks* Yah, Basa-Bu.**

**Tsubasa: *glares***

**Me: Before this turns into a really big argument, let's get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tusbasa Ootori greeted his guest at the front door of the WBBA.

" Hey, Madoka! Here let me take your bags. Your room is number is 3, on the eleventh for you".

Madoka nodded and smiled. Still smiling. She whispered through her teeth.

" Don't you dare tell ANYONE that I have a bey now,or mark my words you will pay, Tsubasa Ootori."

He shook his head half in true agreement and half in fear. "Sure," he said " My lips are sealed."

"Tsubasa!" he heard a familiar voice yell. A boy in a white shredded scarf,Pegasus headband, and jagged eyebrows ran up to him and whapped him on the back. " Long time no see!"

Tsubasa smiled. "It's great to see you as well, Gingka," he replied to the redhead " Where have you been?"

Something flickered mysteriously in Gingka's bright eyes. "Undercover."

Tsubasa opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Gingka cut him off.

" Hey, Tsubasa! Guess what! Hyoma's here too! He NEVER leaves the Village these days!

" I do to!" his lilac-haired friend protested. He put out a white gloved hand to shake with Tsubasa.

" Its been while." he told the director as they shook hands.

" I can't wait to battle you again, Hyoma," Tsubasa replied. Hyoma nodded, still smiling. His smile suddenly fell when he spotted someone heading towards them.

" I..I gotta go," he stammered backing off.

Tsubasa turned and saw friendly faces walking up.

" Oh Nile, Kyoya, Hikaru how are you doing?" Tsubasa said smiling.

Kyoya grinned " I'm good never been better" he replied glancing towards Hikaru. Tsubasa looked at their hands they were intertwined.

Tsubasa turned and greeted the small Egyptian. Nile beamed. " Tsubasa, I want you to meet my sister, Sierra, he said gesturing to a girl only a couple of inches taller than him.

She wore a black biker jacket with a tiger tank top underneath. She had ripped jeans and black-high tops to complete " I'm so much better than you look.

Tsubasa caught himself staring " Uh, well, um, I Tsubasa Ootori," he introduced himself. " Director of the WBBA. I'll get your room key, he said, hurrying to the front desk.

Hyoma smiled knowingly " You like her, don't you?" he asked.

" No!" Tsubasa insisted " _She just scares me." I think"_ he thought

Tsubasa felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a familiar face.

" Hi, there Basa!" a teenage girl with pink pigtails exclaimed

Somehow, when Yu Tendo made up that nickname for him, Tithi ended up calling him it too.

" Tithi, my name is Tsubasa, you know that. Please do not call me " Basa' or anything like that."

Tithi smiled sweetly " Ok Basa!" she said cheerfully,

Tsubasa sighed and changed the subject " Tithi were is Dynamis?" he asked some-what annoyed.

" He over there talking." she said as he pointed across the room. Tithe skipped off to find someone else to annoy.

Tsubasa looked across the room and Dynamis talking to 3 guys. Tsubasa strode over there they must have noticed him coming. Because Dynamis stopped talking and waved as Tsubasa got closer he noticed something different about him.

He was expecting to see Dynamis's usual white robes in all but he didn't see that all. Dynamis had completely changed his outfit, he had on a white thin trench coat, a blue navy shirt underneath, black jeans with a white belt with bey equipment hooked, he had his regular black boots.

" Hey Dynamis nice to see you." Tsubasa said he greeted the guardian.

" It's nice to see you too" Dynamis replied.

Tsubasa turned to the 3 people next to him, one in which who was Chris nodded to him. The next was Sora, Tsubasa had heard on things about him form Gingka. He was supposed to a very spirited bladder.

Ryuto reminded Tsubasa so much about the Dragon Emperor. He had Ryuga's piercing ,hazel eyes. His hair was almost the same expect the red patch was on the left side and bit longer.

Tsubasa shook each of there hands. Ryuto and Sora were bit reluctant with shaking, but they did.

" I hope you guys enjoy the conference." Tsubasa said. They nodded a continued with their conservation.

Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose, easing away his growing headache.

" Maybe I should have invited 5 or 10 people instead of 15" he thought to himself.

He spotted someone across the room. He had long black hair, his bangs covering his left eye. His visible eye was a shocking blue. He wore a blue coat , a black shirt, black and white sneakers, white plain combat jeans, and dark blue fingerless gloves. All in all, he looked like a serious blader.

Tsubasa walked up to him. He had invited one bladder he didn't know, because his records on the tournament charts were very impressive.

" Eric Lastname?" he asked. When the boy nodded, he struck out his hand. " Tsubasa Ootori," he introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you," the boy replied. He gestured to his bags " Were do I put these?"

Tsubasa silently cursed to himself for not being a better host. " Here I'll show you to your room," he said, sighing, " Sorry I'm really tired already, and its only been 10 minutes with all these people."

Eric nodded understanding. " I feel you, This is I lot of people,"

Tsubasa was suddenly shoved away into a heap of bags on the floor. He almost yelled at whoever tripped him, but remembered his manners. They wouldn't be getting off to a great start if their host starting yelling every-time he was frustrated.

" Oh, I sorry!" a fox-like blader said his hands on his checks in distraught. " Sooo Sorry Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa pulled himself up brushing off his pants. " It's alright, Zeo," he said with a heavy sigh. " How are you doing?"

" Oh, great thats for asking. Masamune and King are driving and Toby I CRAZY 70% of the time, but the other 30% is a pure slice of heaven."

Toby nodded his agreement." Nice to see you again Tsubasa".

" You too-"

"HELP!"

Tsubasa ran towards the scream. There was Kyoya, holding Sierra , Nile's sister in a headlock. Nile and Hikaru were trying their best to separate them with no luck. Tsubasa nearly exploded instead he slowly counted to 5.

" EVERYONE, PLEASE GO TO THE FRONT DESK FOR YOUR ROOM KEYS. DINNER WILL BE SERVED AT VINCET'S GRILL AT 6:30."

_" Dinner?"_ Tsubasa thought, _" Oh, great. How am I going to survive these next 3 days?"_

* * *

He got his room key form the kind lady at the front desk. All these people that flooded around him were oblivious to the real reason he was here. He wouldn't waste his time on a silly conference run by a lame organization. He was here for his target, and his target only.

When Tsubasa Ootori was clinging on him for support, he'd make his move. The WBBA would be crushed once and for all.

The spark began to glow.

* * *

**Eric: Lastname Really?**

**Me: Hey I couldn't think of a last name so I used Lastname.**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Me: Welcome to Chapter four!**

**LionEmpress: Yo!**

**RockyDragon: LionEmpress88990! Really we're to write here!**

**LionEmpress: Well, I just making everything more awesome with my YO YO.**

**RockyDragon: *rolls eyes* she LOVES Kyoya.**

**EvilPerson: Just for that, he's going down in this chapter. MOOHAHAHA!**

**LionEmpress: *shrinks to knees* NOOO! For that I will KILL YOU!**

**EvilPerson: She's crazy. She's kind of cute, but I no longer like her. Hph.**

**Tsubasa: It's not her fault she likes Kyoya and not you.**

**LionEmpress: Aw! Thanks Basa-bu, your really sweat!**

**Tsubasa: ...Really?**

**Me: LionEmpress88990 since your here, can you do the disclaimer?**

**LionEmpress: Neither RockyEarthDragon or MidnightEclipse15 own anything. Except oc's and plot ect...**

**RockyDragon: Thanks sis, I might not let EvilPerson hurt YOYO.**

**EvilPerson: I know where you live.**

**RockyDragon: *raises eyebrow* And? I know where you live. And I'm an authoress so I control you.**

**EvilPerson: Eeep!**

**RockyDragon: Alright read on!**

**EvilPerson: Don't forget I'm awesome!**

**Tsubasa: Shut up.**

**Me: Shut up all of you, we are starting!**

* * *

Tsubasa knocked on the door of a seemingly empty diner. He peered through the window, cupping his hands around his eyes. The tables were set, the buffet was filled, but-

" Hello! Welcome to Vincet's Grill! You must be Director Ootori! Come right in!"

Tsubasa was welcomed by a dozen waitress, five or so chefs, and who he assumed to be the manger. He was shown to the head of a VERY long table.

" You might be wondering why there's no one here", the manger told the silver-haired blader. " Well, when we got a reservation from the director of the WBBA, we went ahead and reserved the whole place for you!"

Tsubasa nodded his thanks. It was probably for the best. With all the people he was bringing. Tsubasa guessed they'll be loud and really messy.

The bell on the front doors rung as two boys entered.

" Hey Tsubasa" Gingka Hagane called across the diner. Then he spotted the snack bar and made a quick beeline towards it. His complaion, Hyoma sat next to Tsubasa smiling.

" I bet it's about to get really loud in here" Hyoma muttered as he glanced at the doors.

Apparently Tsubasa didn't see what Hyoma saw, because the next thing he knew, the diner was swarming with bladers. Tsubasa swore he saw someone running around with food in her hair.

_Tithi for sure,"_ he thought. The only people were insane were Tithi, Gingka, Sora, Ryuto, and Nile, but it was enough to make Tsubasa feel like a very serious person.

"QUIET!" Someone yelled suddenly.

Everyone froze.

Dynamis was standing on a table ( with his boots on Tsubasa noticed) with his proud hands crossed.

Tsubasa thought he looked quite demanding with his new outfit in all. Tsubasa considered asking him if He wanted to be in charged of this thing.

"Thank you," Dynamis said breathlessly, sitting back into his seat. Everyone clamed down a bit, turning the volume down a couple of notches.

Slowly and carefully. When no one was looking he slipped a drop of liquid into Tsubasa glass.

* * *

Chris watched the whole scenario with curious eyes. He didn't know him that much, but why would he try to poison the director? Chris slipped his and ocationally glanced over to him.

He'd tell the director later tonight.

* * *

Chris knows, he thought. I guess I won't do it to the director tonight.

Instead, he'll be my next target.

We don't want any accidents, now do we? he thought.

* * *

Chris smiled at the approaching boy.

" Can I help you with anything?" Chris asked him in his most casual tone.

The boy smiled back at him. " No, that's Ok, I'm a blader myself, I won't be needing your services anytime soon".

Chris got a sinking feeling in his stomach . Then, before had anytime to react , the world around him black.

* * *

He smiled.

_"On to the next target," he _thought. _"Someone else knows. And he's going to regret it"_

* * *

**Me: Thank the Heavens things are starting to get interesting!**

**RockyDragon: *raises eyebrows* What is that suppose to mean?**

**Me:* chuckles nervously* Nothing you did a great job on this chapter.**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RockyDragon- For those of you who are confused, Dynamis is NOT the person who I underlined. He is a different person, same as in the first chapter. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**RockyDragon: Wahoo! I'm in a somewhat good mood!**

**Tsubasa *backs up slowly* trust me guys that's never good.**

**Me: Why are you in a good mood?**

**RockyDragon: I am thinking up an epic plot! Whoop whoop!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Okaaaay...**

**EvilPerson: I like your ideas, RockyDragon.**

**RockyDragon: Thank you my love-er, evildoer.**

**Me: *sighs then face-palms***

**Chris: Question, what exactly happened to me in the last chapter?**

**RockyDragon: That's a surprise!**

**Chris: Oh, great...**

**RockyDragon: Enjoy, chapter 5 everyone!**

**Me: We don't own anything except the oc's and plot.**

* * *

Tsubasa was in the middle of a grilled sandwich when he heard a bang and a bloodcurling scream. All eyes in the diner turned towards Hyoma. His white shirt was now soaked completely in thick red blood and his young pale face was in shock. He gasped and sunk to his knees and collapsed.

For a brief moment nobody moved.

Then Gingka screamed out of horror and ran to his lilac-haired friend. Tsubasa automatically reached for his Galaxy Note 3 cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Dynamis, with all his kindness, surged forward and knelt over Hyoma. He gently and carefully removed the boy's shirt. Hyoma continued to scream in pure agony. As the Jupiter Legendary Blader pressed his own white, trench coat over the messy bleeding wound. Blood began to cover Dynamis's hands and coat, but Dynamis didn't seem to care.

Gingka was nearby, holding Hyoma's hand and muttering to himself.

" It's okay, it's going to be alright."

"Who would do this?" Eric muttered to Tsubasa while, shifting uncomfortably. Tsubasa didn't know how to answer Eric's question. It wasn't one of the workers, because they had all been in the kitchen when he heard the bang.

That meant.

The shooter was one of the bladers

* * *

" I'm glad we found you in all the confusion Chris" Tsubasa told the Winter Legendary Blader. " But you really can't remember a single thing about last night?"

Chris smiled weakly, then he winced and rubbed his sore head. He was laying on a cot in the WBBA infirmary, with bandage wrapped around his forehead. Chris sighed and shook his head.

" Sorry, Tsubasa" Chris said his voice came out rough and coarse. " I remember walking down to the restaurant, but after that. I don't recall a thing."

He buried his head in his brown-gloved hands. He figured since his usual practical suit wouldn't be appropriate for this certain situation. So he decided that he'll change into what he wore during, Battle Blader, The World Championships, and the revival of the god of destruction Nemesis. Only this time he had changed his shirt around, he now wore a light purple-grayish short sleeved shirt revealing his hot muscular biceps'. Yu Tendo had always commented on Tsubasa's serious attitude but gangster like clothing. That was before the accident.

Tsubasa squeezed his shut, blocking out the painful memory. It always came back to him in painful flashes.

The yellow table.

The challenge.

The light.

The crash.

The sirens.

" Are you alright?" Chris asked pulling Tsubasa back to reality. Tsubasa sucked in a shaky deep breath and nodded.

" Yes, thanks for asking."

Though Chris didn't quite believe the director was alright. He let it go Tsubasa was in enough stress already

* * *

**( An: He in bold means it goes to the mysterious person)**

**He **knew that Kyoya saw the incedent with that fool Chris. It was only a matter of time before Kyoya either turned him into the police or either killed him on the spot. He wasn't going to let either of those happen.

After all, if the flame had nothing to burn on, it lost its firey touch. He kindled the fire inside of himself for the day it didn't have a master.

He silently checked on Hyoma's vital signs. Good, good all was going as planned,

* * *

"Dang, it"

Kyoya yelled as he angerily kicked over a wooden crate. He was in his old warehouse angerily letting out his feelings.

He was mad for 2 reasons, first he was trying to have a good a good time with his friends and girlfriend. Second it was ruined by some idiot who decided to shot one of his friends and gave another a head injury. Kyoya gritted his teeth as he paced he knew who knocked Chris out, he just couldn't believe that _he_ would do that.

" I knew you would be here." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Kyoya quickly turned and saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there in the entrance.

" Oh its just you." Kyoya said he avoided her eyes.

Hikaru frowned in a teasing way.

"Well happy to see you too." Hikaru said " What are you doing here Kyoya"

Kyoya shifted uncomfortably should he tell her, they did always agree to be honest with each other.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked back up Hikaru was right next him now. Her violet eyes staring into his icy blue eyes.

" Whats wrong-" Hikaru started to asked but she was interuppted when Kyoya smashed his lips with hers.

Hikaru was emotionally thrown off balance. Kyoya slid his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Meanwhile, Hikaru snaked her arms up to Kyoya's neck, wrapping her arms around it. Kyoya deepen the kiss, they continued their very passionate kiss for a few more seconds. Before they finally came up for air, they both were breathing heavily as the stared into each other's eyes. Kyoya tightened his grip on her waist his mouth was in a tight line, as if he was unsure about something.

" Kyoya, what is it?" Hikaru asked as her eyes grew worried.

Kyoya didn't say anything he just pulled her close. At first Hikaru thought they were about to kiss again, but Kyoya just leaned near her ear. Hikaru gasped when Kyoya whispered one simple sentence in her ear. Hikaru pulled back suddenly with shock and disbelief.

" Are you sure it was him" Hikaru asked

Kyoya shook his head " Yes, I'm positive."

Hikaru frowned " I can't believe that-"

She was interrupted when her phone beeped in her pocket. She quickly took it out and looked at the caller ID. Hikaru sighed " It's Tithi, hold on" Kyoya nodded and waited.

" Yeah, Tithi what is it?" Hikaru asked

Kyoya heard Tithi say something that he couldn't quite catch.

" Ok, Tithi I'll be right there." Hikaru replied and then she hung up.

" What did she want?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru smiled sweetly " Girl, problems, anyway I have to go". she said, then her expression turned serious " We'll talk more about him, when I get back."

Kyoya nodded and kissed Hikaru on the forehead. She smiled and ran out of the warehouse.

He sighed as she left. He could still smell her ocean scented-hair, feel her warm touch on his scarred face. These feelings were did they come from? The unstoppable Kyoya Tategami- was stoppable. She was a weakness a weakness he was willing to die for.

THUMP!

Kyoya heard a noise behind him. He whirled around and stood face to face with **him.**

**" **You." Kyoya snarled at the blader he knew fairly well. " Why did you knock Chris out? He saw something you didn't want him to see didn't he?"

**He **smiled " Hikaru seems like a good kisser"

Kyoya felt anger build up inside him " Don't you dare touch her!"

**He **laughed " Now why would I do that? She's not my type anyway"

Kyoya growled and changed the subject " You didn't answer my question. Did Chris see something you didn't want him too?"

**He smiled **" You something too," He told the Legend. "You know its me. So I'll just get rid of you."

Kyoya backed up slowly, he was freaking scared out of his mind, but he didn't want to show fear.

" You know never in a million years I would have thought _YOU _were evil. Kyoya said stalling for time.

**_He _**chuckled darkly " Kyoya Tategami, I never would have thought. I'd see the day. You're cowering in fear at the sight of me. How pathetic". He removed his gloves to reveal terribly scarred hands. He smirked at Kyoya's gasp

_Y_ou were there-" Kyoya said in disbelief, unable to finish his sentence.

**_He _**got out his launcher and bey. He showed them both to Kyoya. His launcher was beat , burnt, and almost broken. The bey was a different then Kyoya remembered it, with a deep red fusion wheel and a black energy ring that altogether made a frightening bey.

**_He _**smiled" Check it out Kyoya, I changed the fusion wheel to a custom made wheel called BLOOD. I simply painted that dopey energy ring like black ashes, and presto! Meet my new bey."

**_Kyoya clenched his teeth. " If its a battle you want , then fine I won't refuse you."_**

**_He _**pulled out his broken launcher, still smiling sneakily.

**_"Three!"_**

**_"Two!"_**

**_"One!"_**

**_" LET IT RIP!"_**

**_" Special Move!"_**

**_" What, you're doing that already?"_**

**_" Blood-! Wall of the Romans Smash Attack!_**

**_" Uh, Leone! True Lion Gale Force-"_**

**_" BOOM!"_**

* * *

**_I just love cliffhangers, Till next time _**

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

**RockyDragon: Nobody Kill me!**

**Me: I won't kill you, I mean we're best friends girl. :)**

**Kyoya: *outraged* I will kill you! What happened to me last chapter?**

**RockyDragon: Well..um, let's see here, EvilPerson called out his special move you called yours. EvilPerson's special move broke through Leone's True Lion Gale Force Wall. There happy now?**

**Kyoya: You do realized that Gingka BARELY broke through that wall!**

**Tsubasa: He does have a point.**

**Me: It's called FANFICTION for a reason guys.**

**Tsubasa: MidnightEclipse15 and RockyEarthDragon own nothing except Ocs , Plot and any new beys.**

**Me and RockyDragon: Enjoy Chapter 6**

**Flashbacks, thoughts, and Dreams are in Italic**

* * *

_**He woke up to the sound of sirens, howling in the dark night. He shot from the usual nightmare, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Why did I wake up so suddenly? he thought. Then he realized there were sirens going off.**_

_**Close.**_

_**Too close.**_

_**He pushed the covers off his own cold body and ran to his window. He smelled smoke in the air and heard alarms blaring in his kitchen. He then realized the reason for all the commotion.**_

_**Fire!**_

_**He grabbed his beautiful, gleaming bey from his nightstand and sprinted to his parent's room.**_

_**" Mom!" he yelled, looking around frantically.**_

_**" Dad!" Where were they?**_

_**He felt a tug on his big night shirt. " This way, son," his father said gently but hurriedly. " Come on! Hurry!"**_

_**He followed his father outside into their garden. " Daddy, I'm scared," he said sounding like a four year old all over again. He felt a warm, soft hand ruffle his hair.  
**_

_**" Stay here," his Dad said, before running back into the burning slowly collapsing house. He had seen this horrible nightmarish scenario play out before. The dad running back into the house to save the mom, neither of them ever returning ever.**_

_**" No!" He yelled , running to the front door. Not caring that it was burning along with the rest of the house, he tore it open and sprinted through the house. Coughing from the thick, toxic smoke entering his lungs, he yelled his parent's names over and over again.**_

_**There was no response.**_

_**" I've got to get out of here." He thought. **_

_**His vision grew watery and blurry as he stumbled to the front door. Or was it the back door? His legs refused to take him any farther. His lungs tighten in on themselves as he forced another agonizing breath. Why was he falling? He barely felt it when his head hit the floor. He could only feel the tortuous pain of the smoke and loosing his parents.  
**_

_**With extremely woozy eyes he spotted a door.**_

_**Must...get...out.**_

_**Feeling his way after fighting off a another wave of coughing. He army-crawled as close as he could manage. His hands shook uncontrollably, he lifted his them up to his face and saw nothing but blood. It was streaming, rather quickly down his wrist to his elbows. Why couldn't he feel the pain? Was it because he was dying? Is this what death felt like? Was he to endure this endless agony for an eternity?**_

_**Suddenly a very strong hand reached out, extended towards his. He barely had enough strength to lift his arm. To put his bloody hand to the outstretched one.**_

_**"Your safe," he heard. "Your safe."**_

* * *

**He **jerked awake. He had so many nightmares from that fateful night, he didn't know. All he knew is that the next few days was his next mission. And right now , he wasn't doing very good. He smiled remembering his battle with Kyoya. That went very well indeed. Kyoya wouldn't be able to wake up for days and Chris couldn't remember a thing. Hyoma was a necessity for threatening reasons. No one else knew about his secret. Nobody else would need removing, though he needed to harm more people to make the victims seem random.

Fingering his double edged knife, he walked out the room.

* * *

Hikaru, Nile, Gingka, and Nile's sister Sierra were outside Kyoya's hospital door. Waiting breathlessly for the doctor's report. Nile was pacing nervously he was muttering to himself,sometimes stopping to look at the door. Sierra was in a hospital chair legs crossed reading a gossip magazine. And Gingka was leaning against the wall staring at his bey Samurai Pegasus. Hikaru was biting her nails, thinking about her and Kyoya's conversation.

**FlashBack**

_**" **I know who knocked Chris out and shot Hyoma," Kyoya had told her with a look of concern. He tensed when he leaned into her ear. " I want you to know because I believe you'll be safer when you know not to trust"._

**End of Flashback**

And then he told her. I made no sense, but Hikaru believed her boyfriend. Now after a hour after their conversation, he was on life support.

The question was why?

The Doctor exited Kyoya's room with a clipboard in hand. He cleared his throat and everyone's eyes were on him immediately.

" The damage was done by a bey for sure," he began. "Probably one with high defense and high attack power. It seems from the scratches on the floor, he started a battle with Kyoya, but it was quickly ended. Everything in the warehouse was altered to the right by approximately 3 inches, so it seems that Kyoya was able to pull off Leone's True Lion Gale Force Wall. But it wasn't used for more than 10 seconds, because there wasn't much damage done to the warehouse. Obviously the opponents special move somehow overpowered Leone and it ended with a explosion right next to Kyoya. And well, the bey hit its target".

Hikaru jaw dropped. " And you know this how-?" she asked the doctor.

He shrugged " I used to work for the WBBA. Can you tell?"

She nodded a yes. " Thank you," she told him gratefully.

He nodded " Kyoya won't wake up for another few days or so. The bey damage him badly".

Hikaru gulped in her tears, her sadness soon turning into anger. The blader who did this to Kyoya would pay dearly.

Big Time

* * *

**Rocky Dragon: Ugg I'm *yawn* so exhausted I can barely *starts snoring***

**Tsubasa: Let's run for it while we've got the chance!**

**Chris: Good idea.**

**Tsubasa and Chris: *sneaks away***

**EvilPerson: Oooo RockyDragon!**

**Tsubasa and Chris: Ahhhh!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and guys at least try to figure out the mysterious person is.  
Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7: Test

**RockyDragon: *yawns* it's late I should be in bed.**

**Me: *snorts* Girl, I'm staying up late tonight, **

**RockyDragon: Well, I do have good ideas so I guess I can stay up a little while longer. I am homeschooled after all.**

**Chris: Can I remember what happened to me now?**

**Me: No**

**Tsubasa: RockyEarthDragon doesn't own anything but Sierra.**

**RockyDragon: Thanks Basa-Bu**

**Tsubasa: Please don't**

**RockyDragon: Fine*smiles* Basa-Bu**

**Tsubasa: Why do I even bother?**

**EvilPerson: MidnightEclipse15 doesn't own anything except Eric.**

**Me: Thanks, Blood- blader.**

**EvilPerson: Anytime, my dear.**

**RockyDragon: HEY, didn't you get the memo? She likes DYNAMIS!**

**EvilPerson: Well, she's actually nice to me unlike YOU. :(**

**RockyDragon: HOW DARE YOU!**

**EvilPerson: I'm no longer talking to you.**

**RockyDragon: Fine! You will go six feet under at the end of this story!**

**EvilPerson: FINE!**

**RockyDragon: FINE!**

**Me: Okaaay then on with the story as I separate these to lovers/enemies. Hopefully this chapter will give you readers hints on who the mysterious person is. Enjoy! Chapter 7**

* * *

Tsubasa opened up a file and pulled out his invitation list. It was time to find out who this person was.

1. Zeo 2. Toby 3. Tithi 4. Dynamis 5. Chris 6. Hikaru 7. Madoka 8. Hyoma 9. Gingka 10. Kyoya 11. Sora 12. Ryuto 14. Sierra 15. Eric

Tsubasa crossed off numbers, 5 ( Chris was a victim) 6 ( Hikaru was on the surveillance cameras in the lobby, when the accident with Kyoya happened) 8 ( Hyoma took a bullet to the gut) 10 ( Duh) and 7. Tsubasa knew that Galaxy Cougar ( Madoka's bey) didn't have enough attack or defense power to defeat Leone. He slowly crossed off Tithi as well. He distinctly remember Tithi getting trampled several times before the shot was fired. She couldn't have possibly have gotten a clear shot of Hyoma. She didn't even him, for goodness sakes.

Anyways, Tsubasa didn't even think that the blader was a girl. But Nile's sister, Sierra, looked the type of the person to do something like this. But how was he going to narrow it down to one?

Tsubasa felt a lightblub go off in his head. Of course! He'd get out Eagle and battle everyone to see if they had enough power to beat Kyoya Tategami.

Because everyone know that a bey never lies.

* * *

" I promise, Zeo your not in trouble. I just need to run a couple of test, then you're free to go. Alright?" Tsubasa asked Zeo.

Zeo nodded " So it's a battle, huh?" he asked grinning. He held out a shiny new red, white, and blue bey. " Meet Speedy Fox" he said " It really brings out my American spirit, don't you think?"

Tsubasa nodded and pulled out his newly improved Eagle. He and Zeo walked to the inside bey training area. Once they got there the two stood on opposite sides.

" 3" Tsubasa started

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

The two launched Eagle and Fox circled each other like curious animals would do. Each had new features and modifications so this battle turnout was for to be different.

"Speedy Fox! Whirling Sonic Boom!" Zeo called out to his bey, making the blue fox spirit ( An: I believe it's blue) burst out of the bey. Fox created a blue glowing whirl wind around its self and sped towards Eagle.

" So you've still have high attack power huh?," Tsubasa noticed " Nice move, but won't work on my newly improved Eagle." Cyclone Eagle!"

" Sky, King Blast!" Tsubasa yelled. Causing the Eagle spirit to burst out, Eagle screeched and flapped his wings hard creating purple blades to fire at high speeds. Out of its wings toward Speedy Fox. Eagle and Fox sped towards each other. They collided making a somewhat power struggle between the two spirits. Fox pushed against Eagle at a hard force, and Eagle pushed back hard with equal power.

Finally after want felt like hours. Eagle was able to push Fox back against the stadium wall. Fox recovered quickly and sped around the stadium. Zeo smiled " I guess your new special move can counter-attack mine. But you can't catch my Fox!"

Tsubasa, to Zeo's surprise held out his hand and pulled Eagle back. " Your attack power is strong, but your defense isn't enough to do what that bey did. You're free to go"

* * *

" 3!"

" 2!"

" 1!"

" LET IT RIP!"

" Spiral Lyre , Fusion Strings!"

" What?! You're using that already?"

" Yup! Go Lyre!"

" Fine then. Eagle! Counter-smash!"

"Woah! Ahh, Lyre!"

" Thanks, Toby. Your bey doesn't lie."

" Wait, What!?"

* * *

" You ready?"

" Yeah, lets do this."

Sora and Tsubasa got into their launching stance. As Tsubasa got prepared he thought to himself on how this battle was going to go. Sora similar to Gingka, he had a Pegasus type bey. And Pegasus type beys have increbiably high defense and attack power. Plus Cyber was a attack type and that meant Tsubasa would have a hard match.

" 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

LET, IT RIP!"

Cyber and Eagle clashed at once, Tsubasa was a bit startled at the amount of force Cyber was pushing on Eagle. Cyber hit Eagle with a series of powerful attacks, Eagle broke away and circled around Cyber looking for an opening.

" Eagle!" Tsubasa commanded. Eagle suddenly zoomed down to the center of the stadium. The bey glowed and Eagle appeared with a flash of purple light.

Sora smirked " Cyber, Jump!"

Cyber sped to the towards the edge of the stadium. It jumped into the air and with a flash of red light this time. The red winged horse Cyber appeared, Tsubasa noticed that Cyber was a lot different from Gingka's Pegasus. Cyber had fine black highlights in it's mane and was brighter. Tsubasa gritted his teeth knowing what was coming.

" Cyber, Avalanche Boost!" Sora called flashing his crimson eyes brightly. Cyber glowed a very bright red. Cyber blasted towards Eagle at sonic speeds.

Tsubasa opened his mouth about to call out his special move, but he stopped. When he looked over to Sora and found a surprising scene. Sora was sweating and gritting his teeth, he was looking up at Cyber as it sped toward Eagle. Tsubasa frowned they hadn't even been battling that long, and Sora hasn't been using that much power.

Tsubasa let his gaze go from Sora to Cyber. His frown only deepened when he looked at Sora's bey speeding towards them. It seemed to be wobbling as if it couldn't control the special move.

" Sora?" Tsubasa asked worriedly

Sora clenched his teeth harder and looked to his bey " Come on, Cyber just a little bit longer."

Cyber boosted a little more and raced towards the stadium right were Eagle was. Tsubasa. looked towards Eagle it was spinning fast waiting for a command from its blader. Tsubasa smirked he had to do this now, it was basic move but from the way Cyber was struggling it would finish this battle.

" Eagle Special Move Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa called.

Eagle created a powerful purple and white tornado around it's self. Eagle flew up into the air and slammed itself right into the struggling red Pegasus.

" Cyber!" Sora yelled

There was a great explosion that nearly rocked the building. Smoke and dust flew everywhere both the bladers shielded their faces with their arms.

When the smoke cleared both boys found a starling scene. Cyber and Eagle were still spinning but were dangerously wobbly.

Tsubasa looked over to Sora at the opposite side of the stadium. Sora was panting a staring a Cyber with a grim expression. With a sigh, Tsubasa called back Eagle.

Sora's eyes widened just a tiny bit, with a shaky breath he called back Cyber as well. Sora tightened his grip on Cyber and turned around towards the door.

" Sora, wait!" Tsubasa called after him.

Sora stopped at the door half turning his head. He glared coldly at Tsubasa.

" What?" He growled.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, clearly not liking his attitude " How long have been working on that special move?"

Sora's eyes softened a tiny bit as he answered " A few months now." And with that Sora opened the door and walked out.

* * *

When Dynamis walked in Tsubasa instantly saw that he was tried. Dynamis's hair was all messy and he faint dark bags under he's eyes. He walked to the stadium yawning.

" Man, you look like something the cat dragged in." Tsubasa said teasingly.

Dynamis laughed a small laugh as he ran a hand through his purplish-grayish hair. " I didn't sleep well last night"

" Why?" Tsubasa asked

Dynamis sighed as he pulled out his launcher. " I don't know, Tihti says it's because I'm restless and stressed." Now lets do this thing". Dynamis said changing the subject as he whipped out his new and improved Jupiter.

" 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Both of them launched, Eagle jumped into the air almost instantly Eagle nose bombed Jupiter hard. Jupiter easily deflected Eagle and sped around. Tsubasa silently cursed to himself he almost forgot that Dynamis is a excellent strategist in defense. Which means he could easily deflect any of his attacks , plus having the power of the star fragment would just double that. Tsubasa clenched his teeth thinking hard, Eagle kept getting pushed back by Jupiter easily.

" Eagle, Move away!" Tsubasa commanded.

Eagle obeyed and broke away from Jupiter. Dynamis smirked liking Tsubasa's decision " Heaven Jupiter, Lighting Mirage after Eagle!" Dynamis yelled.

The Jupiter spirit came forth. Jupiter raised it's lighting bolts which, were in the quiver on its back and threw them at Eagle.

Tsubasa acted fast. " Eagle!"

Eagle quickly and skillfully dodged the lighting bolts with each one it dodged the closer it got to Jupiter. The purple spirit of the Eagle erupted from its bey. Jupiter shot forward and slammed into Eagle at full force. A big gust of air and the sound of sparks flying filled the air. Eagle was thrown into the air by Jupiter's uppercut. Dynamis grinned " It's over Tsubasa, Jupiter Grand Lighting!" Dynamis yelled his sleepy eyes lite up and his legendary aura surrounded him.

Tsubasa sighed grimly, he looked over to Dynamis he wasn't the one either.

" Eagle!" Tsubasa called to his bey.

Eagle dived down while, doing so he dodged Jupiter's Grand Lighting. Eagle flapped his wings steadily and went up in sparkling, purple sparks. As it returned to its bey form it landed in Tsubasa's palm. Meanwhile Jupiter flew up into the bey-training area ceiling there was a shock wave that shook the building. Dynamis gasped when Jupiter fell from the ceiling onto the floor at his boots.

" Sorry, Dynamis your defense is high, but your attack power isn't." Tsubasa said.

Dynamis shook his head as he picked up Jupiter. " It's fine, at least you woke me up."

* * *

**( AN: Got Lazy at this point, there is just to 2 more battles)**

As the day pasted, Tsubasa continued to battle most of the bladders. He checked off some people off his list,He had battled Nile and Ryuto recently. Ryuto was much like Ryuga in his battling skills, he had a lot of attack power just like the Dragon Emperor. Nile was a different story he had both high and attack power, but Tsubasa refused to believe that Nile would hurt his best friend. That only left 2 more people

Sierra and Eric

* * *

Eric walked to training, he was requested to meet up with Tsubasa in the training area. He was excited he'll finally get the chance to battle with Tsubasa Ootori. He had always wanted to battle one of the greats, just not like this he was being viewed as a suspect. Tsubasa wanted to see if he was responsible for causing Kyoya to get on life support. Eric sighed as he walked into the training area he could feel his Blizzard Falcon itching to battle. Tsubasa smiled tightly at him when he walked in Tsubasa's eyes looked sleepy and worn out. Eric had known he had been batting all day non stop , that can take a lot out of you.

" Hey there." Eric said warmly " You look like crap."

Tsubasa chuckled weakly " I feel like crap, I have this headache and its really bugging me."

" I'm guessing I am here as to be tested as one of the suspects." Eric said as he got out Falcon.

Tsubasa winced " I wouldn't say suspect think of this as special training, I did say that there will be battles in the invitation letter." Tsubasa got Eagle and attached it to his launcher.

Eric nodded and did the same both bladers stared at each other. Eric positioned his launcher and prepared to launch.

"3!" Eric started.

" 2!"

"1!"

" Let it Rip"

" Cyclone Eagle!"

" Blizzard Falcon!"

Falcon and Eagle clashed in midair. They both fell to the stadium floor clashing. Eric clenched his teeth Tsubasa was stronger then he expected. Eagle pushed against Falcon overwhelming it. Falcon was thrown to the stadium wall. Falcon didn't get to recover, because Eagle rushed up to it and clashed hard.

" Falcon!" Eric called

He looked over to Tsubasa and found that he was frowning.

" Huh, looks like Falcon doesn't have that much attack or defense power." Tsubasa said as watched Eagle clashed with Falcon.

Eric growled under his breath. "_ I'll show you attack and defense power." _He thought.

Falcon suddenly broke away and counter-attacked, Eagle was pushed backed to the edge of the stadium.

" Eagle, but how did you do that Falcon was at its limit?!" Tsubasa asked trying to get Eagle to push Falcon away.

Eric smirked " This is my Blizzard Falcon T125ES. Its fusion has smooth fusion wheel and and rough spin track that can cause give any opponent a taste of its attack power."

Eric watched as Tsubasa purple and white Eagle clashed with his dark blue and black Falcon. Eagle and Falcon kept clashing non-stop. Eagle's heavy defense fusion wheel was able to block most of Falcon's attacks. But Falcon's fusion wheel and spin track was still able to deliver powerful attacks.

Eric and Tsubasa was panting now, there beys were starting to wobble a bit from lost of stamina. Tsubasa took a deep breath. Eric straightened himself and looked Tsubasa deep in the eye.

" I believe it's time to finish this Eric." Tsubasa said.

" I agree, we both reached the limit of our stamina" Eric said.

Falcon and Eagle broke away from their clash and spun by each other. Both started to radiate their auras Falcon's was dark blue color and Eagle's was a purple color. With a flash of blue and purple light the spirits appeared.

Falcon was a blue and black falcon with a blue glowing outline. Eagle was a purple and white Eagle with a light purple glowing outline.

" Falcon! Blizzard Burst!" Eric yelled Falcon face bolt thing pulsed and sharp pillars of ice flew out of Falcon's open wings.

Tsubasa eyes widened once he saw the ice coming towards him. He reacted fast Eagle jumped into the air using it wings to gain altitude.

" Eagle, Sky King Blast!" Tsubasa called.

Eagle opened his wings as well and sent out wind blades. The two special moves hit each other Falcon and Eagle screeched their powerful clash caused an explosion.

Smoke flew everywhere, Eric and Tsubasa shielded themselves with there arms.

When the smoke cleared both boys looked into the stadium.

Eagle and Falcon were not spinning at all.

Tsubasa gasped and Eric's mouth hung open. " A tie."

Eric climbed into the stadium to receive Falcon. His mind was racing he actually was able to go head-to-head with the great Tsubasa. Eric felt a smile meet his lips.

" Eric."

Eric looked up to find Tsubasa was grinning at him. " That was good battle, you and Falcon really put up a good fight. Good job."

Eric's smile widened " Thanks."

* * *

Tsubasa shuddered as she walked in the room. Tall, thin and beautiful, she wasn't the type Tsubasa would usually suspect as a blader. But her expression changed it all. Her cat like eyes and daring smirk made her a girl whom Tsubasa didn't trust at all.

" You,can me?" Sierra asked, her smirk plastered to her orange lipstick-stained lips.

" Why am I noticing these details about her?" Tsubasa thought.

" Yes, thank you for coming. We have-."

" A problem with on of the bladers, I'm on the suspect list. I know word gets around, you know. So are we going to talk or battle. Now let's do this thing!

Tsubasa hastily grabbed his launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

" LET IT RIP!"

Eagle swiveled around the stadium while the other bey slunk to the center.

Sierra smiled " This is Dark TigrisG145WB/S . Sorry that's a mouth full, but basically it's based off an Tiger, as in the Latin word for Tiger is Tigris."

Tsubasa nodded, already knowing this. What kind of blader does she think he was?

Eagle got twitchy and started racing towards Tigris like a bird circling its prey. Tigris simply stood as still as stone as Eagle came hurtling towards it. And as if by magic , Eagle never even touched the bey. As Eagle closed in it suddenly changed directions and swerved around Tigris.

"Wha-What?" Tsubasa stuttered

Sierra laughed " I perfected my bey to defeat on person and to do that. I had to change something about my bey. You just can't hit it with a normal attack."

Tsubasa noticed something about Tigris. The air around it was shimmering slightly then the rest of the stadium. Tsubasa smiled . He knew she was strong blader and he would _love _to battle her again, but her bey wasn't truly a defensive type bey. There was noway that she could a special move so powerful that it could put the Legendary blader Kyoya Tategami on life support.

He held out his hand and Eagle bounded out of the stadium into Tsubasa waiting palm. Sierra looked at him in total shock.

" You-you can't do that!" she insisted " Why would you offer me a battle if you don't plan to finish it?"

Tsubasa shrugged apologetically, " I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find an evil blader. You might have dark bey, but you aren't who I'm looking for.

* * *

Tsubasa put his face in his hands. Five exhausting hours had gone by, and all the bladers he had battled with had been proven guilty. So it wasn't Zeo, Toby, Tithi, Dynamis, Sora, Ryuto, Nile, Sierra, or Eric. Then who could it be? Hikaru, one of the victims girlfriend? Gingka, whose best friend had been shot? Chris who had his memory erased...by himself? No, it wasn't Chris. He had even pulled off a few causal phrases while they talked to see if he was lying. Anyway, you can't shoot someone while your unconscious.

" This is getting me NOWHERE," Tsubasa thought to himself. He called Madoka.

" I need to check out everyone who I didn't battle with." Tsubasa told the mechanic " It's one of them."

* * *

**I do believe that this was the longest chapter in this story. WOW 3,275 words *yawns* I'm exhausted my back is killing me. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!.**

**P.S Tell me who you think it is now?**


	8. Chapter 8: Sloved

**Susp, Readers. Welcome to Chapter 8 of the Fragment of Darkness. I had some difficulty writing this chapter but I got it done. :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I have a little surprise for ya'll at the end. *smiles***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Madoka looked over Phantom Orin for the hundredth time. " Tsubasa, I'm positive there's nothing new or overly dangerous about Orin".

Tsubasa sighed as he paced back and forth. " Alright, go get Leone lets see if that will give us some clues."

* * *

Dynamis walked out of the elevator that lead to the top floor. He needed some air and someway to get his mind of his disturbing dreams. Not to mention that everything that's been going on. How in the world was he suppose to sleep with there some manic running around hurting people. Dynamis ran a hand through his hair, he looked at the stars. They were all out tonight, which was really odd in the big city.

" That's strange maybe the stars have something to tell me."

* * *

Hikaru carefully and quietly walked out of her room. She had to tell someone. Anyone. But who could she tell? Tsubasa, no she wouldn't be surprised with they were working together.

Sora.

Yeah, she'll tell Sora, he was innocent and always ready to listen.

She'll tell Sora.

* * *

" Leone seems to have deep cuts on its fusion wheel." Madoka told Tsubasa. " This bey will have sharp edges on its spin track, no fusion wheel. Can you get me the rest of the beys?"

Tsubasa nodded and walked out. He found Aquario in Hikaru's nightstand. It was an impressive bey, but its fusion wheel was smooth.

He found Quetzalcoatl in Tithi room. Once agian no sharp edges.

Tsubasa already had seen Pegasus in battle many times. Pegasus had a winged shaped fusion wheel not a sharp one.

That left-

* * *

Dynamis frowned as he studied the heavens. One constellation was brighter then the others. In fact it was glowing a red bloody red. Dynamis squinted to get a closer look. What he saw horrified him to the soul.

" No...It can't be-," he stuttered unable to finish his sentence.

* * *

Hikaru knocked on Sora's door. He opened it after a moment of grunting. He had a serious bed-head look and dark sleepy eyes.

" Ung...what is it Hikaru?" he asked yawning.

She gulped, always watching for eyes and listeners. " I know who has been causing all this," she said slowly.

Sora's eyes instantly were awake. " Who?"

* * *

Tsubasa ran into the boy's room and found he wasn't in there.

" No...," He muttered searching for a bey.

Then he found it under the pillow.

Blood Aries.

* * *

The Ram Constellation.

* * *

" It's Hyoma."

* * *

**IT HAS BEEN REVEALED FINALLY. I** **WAS GOING TO REVAL HYOMA WAS THE ONE ALONG IN CHAPTER 10. BUT I DECIDED TO DO IT NOW. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, KIND OF SAD RIGHT NOW. JUST FOUND OUT YESTERDAY THAT JESUSEEKER1 IS DEAD, SHE DIED OF HEART DISEASE. I'M IN A FORUM CALLED MEMORIAL BY GALAXYPEGASUS14 AND YAMIGINGKA14 IN TRIBUTE OF SEEKER. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT YOUR READERS WOULD JOIN. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

**Hey readers, welcome to Chapter 9 of The Fragment of Darkness. I'm so happy right now, okay this is probably not going to relate to this story. But the Legend of Korra Season 3 season premiere comes on this week! So excited can't wait to see Zuko again! Now enough of my rambling on to the story!**

**WARNING: This is where the T rating kicks in. Nothing nasty just some blood and a few curse words...*laughs nervously* Forgot to do disclaimer last time so here it is.**

**I don't own anything just Sierra, Eric, Dark Tigris, Blizzard Falcon, and plot **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsubasa stared at Blood Aries in total shock. Hyoma was the cause of all this destruction. He was the one who knocked Chris out and made lose his memory. He was the one who put The Legendary Blader Kyoya on life support. He was the one who shot himself to make it look like someone else did it. Tsubasa felt anger build up inside him. Why would Hyoma do this? That was the question here.

Why.

* * *

Hyoma ran towards his room. He had completely forgot to get Aries, how dumb of him. He needed Aries to inflict pain and misery on these pathetic people who call themselves bladers. Hyoma felt a smile come to his lips, oh how he was going to enjoy their screams of pain and cries of mercy. Hyoma approached his hall were his room was, to find that he's door was open. Hyoma narrowed his eyes and pulled out his knife. Whoever had went in room was going to regret it big time.

He walked in his room quite quickly. Right away he looked around his closet was closed as it was everything was there. Except-

Hyoma quickly went to his bed and ripped off the pillow. The sight relived him Blood Aries was right where he left it. Hyoma picked it up admiring it. It was beautiful bey, it fitted his personality his new Aries was a bey of destruction, just like him. Hyoma put it in his brunt case on his hip. He had to make sure had everything. He crouched down next to the bed and pulled out a black duffle bag. He quickly opened and peered inside, his gun was still there and so was a few extra throwing knives. He picked up the gun which happened to be a semi-automatic handgun. Hyoma than picked up a few throwing knives he opened up his jacket. He carefully put the knives into their slots in a knife strap he had slung across his shirt. His bullet injury was still hurting but he didn't affect him too much. He closed the bag and threw it back under the bed.

Hyoma stood up and smiled "Now let's go spill some blood". With that Hyoma walked out.

Slowly Tsubasa came out of the closet he was pale. He took a shaky breath wondering what Hyoma meant by spilling blood. Tsubasa gulped as horrible thoughts flew across his mind. Tsubasa eyed the bed cautiously he walked over to it and got the bag out. He reluctantly opened it, he gasped in the bag was papers and pictures of all the bladers that were here. Pictures of all his friends. He picked up one it was Kyoya he had a red x marked on it. Another picture had Chris on it he also had an x.

He saw other pictures, Madoka, Gingka, Zeo, Toby, and countless others even Eric and Sierra were there.

This was bad, this was very bad.

* * *

Hyoma walked down the hall with a smile. He had some targets to get, but who should he get first. The Legendary bladers were his biggest concern. They were the strongest of all the people here. He needed to get rid of them, before he went after Tsubasa and the rest. Lets see he'd already took out Chris and Kyoya next was Gingka, Tithi and Dynamis. Those were the only ones left that were here at this lame conference. He turned the corner to go right. But then-

BANG!

Hyoma bumped into someone. He growled wondering you bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Hyoma I didn't see you there." A sweet teenage voice said.

"Tithi huh." Hyoma thought "She'll be my first target."

Hyoma smiled a bit creepily at Tithi. "That's alright Tithi accidents happen."

Tithi nodded then turned too walked away. Hyoma seized his chance to attack, he grabbed her arm a bit harshly. He twisted it behind her back, and slammed her into the wall. Tithi gasped when she collided with the wall. Hyoma then pressed harder on her arm, she shrieked and started to squirm. Hyoma smirked evilly.

"Now you're going to tell me where Dynamis and Gingka are." Hyoma whispered in her ear. Tithi pushed up against him trying to break free. Her face contorted in both anger and pain. But Hyoma just put more pressure on her slowly breaking arm.

"I'll ask you again, where are they?!" Hyoma firmly.

"Bastard, I'll never tell you!" Tithi said in a pain filled voice. Hyoma felt anger and annoyance building in him. Why do teenagers have be so difficult? Hyoma forcefully slammed his palm into the joint between her shoulder and arm. There was a sickening popping sound and a scream followed afterwards. Hyoma let go and Tithi fell to the ground crying. Hyoma grabbed her already throbbing arm and squeezed it hard. Tithi screamed as more tears flew from her eyes.

"The roof Dynamis is on the roof!" She cried desperately. "Please stop…please!"

"And Gingka?" Hyoma said harshly

Tithi gulped trying to get herself together. "…Gingka is training outside!

Hyoma smirked "Now was that so hard." He dropped the crying Venus blader unto the floor. Tithi immediately clutched her shoulder. Hyoma walked away towards the elevator. Tithi was out of the way she wouldn't be able to interfere with any of his plans not with a dislocated shoulder.

"Onto the next target."

* * *

Dynamis paced on the roof top. He kept glancing at the stars, hoping that he made a mistake in reading. But no the results were the same. The Ram constellation was still glowing the same red color. Dynamis cringed he will never ever would like the color of red in the heavens. Last time the heavens were red bad things happened to him and the people around. He breathed he had to tell Tsubasa. Dynamis ran to the door he came through. He opened the door and was unfortunately meet with a sadistic smirk.

"I've been looking for you." Hyoma said as he stepped forward. Dynamis scrambled back in surprise. He kept staring at Hyoma now noticing he had a gun in his hand. Hyoma grinned at him sinisterly Dynamis backed up his hands slowly going towards his launcher and bey. Hyoma saw him doing this and fired one quick shot. Dynamis's gasped when the bullet connected with his side. He felt sharp pain shoot through his entire left side it was electrifying it felt like someone was stabbing him a hundred times.

Dynamis fell to the floor his vision grew blurry. He felt blood seep through his shirt and through the gaps of his fingers. Pain flared up to his head and in the mist of all this pain one sentence flew to his mind.

Why in the hell did nobody hear that bang?

Dynamis gritted his teeth, while he looked up at Hyoma in disgust then he looked to the gun. It had one of those things that makes the gun silent therefore, nobody could've heard the gun go off. Which meant that no one will come running up here to see what's going on. Hyoma smirked at him and came closer, Dynamis recoiled at Hyoma's twisted sadistic looked.

"W….Why are... you doing... this... Hyoma?" Dynamis croaked barely having enough energy to say that one sentence. Hyoma sighed as he crouched next to guardian.

"You wouldn't understand." Hyoma said. "But lets just say I've got a job to do here and you legends aren't going to screw it up." Hyoma stood back up again, raising his boot he kicked Dynamis hard in stomach close to his wound.

Dynamis groaned his vision finally giving way into pitch darkness.

Hyoma grinned creepily at the unconscious guardian. Blood was pooling slowly from his side wound Hyoma clicked his tongue he didn't shoot a major artery. If he'd hit a mayor Dynamis would be dead right now. Hyoma up his gun back in his holster he'd spare him for now. The wound should kill him slowly and painfully given time. Hyoma turned around to go look for Gingka. When a searing pain went up his stomach. He doubled over gasping he unzipped his jacket, and quickly lifted up his shirt. His own wound wrapped in bondages began to throb. He had shot himself but not completely he'd only let the bullet grazed him. So everyone will think that someone carelessly shot him, but that still didn't mean he didn't have effects from it.

Hyoma breathed as he straightened himself up he needed to find Gingka that was the last target of the legends. He looked around to the ground below it wasn't that hard to find Gingka because a big explosion of blue energy bursted into the night sky. Hyoma quickly pinpointed the location of where it was coming from.

It came from a stadium next to the back of the WBBA.

Gingka being careless as usual. This should be easy.

* * *

Gingka panted as Pegasus returned to his palm. He had to get more training done, if he wanted to battle Kyoya when he wakes.

Gingka, personally was really pissed off. Why? Because one of his biggest rivals was in the hospital on life-support. Then another one of his rivals has memory loss, his best friend got shot by some mysterious jackass. Gingka let out an angry yell he launched Pegasus with all his might. Pegasus spun around the stadium fast. Blue light trailed along it as it raced. Pegasus gained more speed ready to obey its master's orders.

Suddenly a red streak of light bounded into the stadium. It sped towards smashing into it, sending Pegasus (surprisingly) flying. Pegasus quickly recovered through by catching itself at the edge of the stadium.

"Huh, what was that?! Whose bey is that?" Gingka asked his anger turning into confusion.

In his response, someone stepped out of the shadows. Someone very familiar.

Hyoma.

Gingka stared at his friend in shock. Then he turned his attention towards Pegasus, he was left completely bewildered Pegasus was getting pushed way back it was struggled against Hyoma's new Aries.

"Hyoma what kind of bey is that?" Gingka asked his friend.

Hyoma smiled at him. Gingka felt that the smile that Hyoma was giving him was different. This smile looked more sinister and sadistic. Gingka avoided his eyes and focused on the battle Pegasus attacks kept getting weaker as Aries grinded against it.

"To answer your question old friend" Hyoma said causally "This is Blood Aries."

"Blood Aries." Gingka said.

Somehow that name made him feel uncomfortable and a bit uneasy. Gingka narrowed his eyes at Hyoma, he seemed different. He kept on attacking Pegasus like some wild ram out of control. Unleashing his power on his Pegasus.

Pegasus barely dodged another wild attack. Its spin rotation was severely weakened now.

"Aries Special Move Blood Driver!" Hyoma yelled manically.

Aries glowed and released its spirit. Gingka gasped on how Aries looked. It looked like a nightmare now. Its fur was a blood red now, its strong defense horns were pure black with little spikes sticking out. Aries charged towards Pegasus horns aimed.

"Pegasus move!" Gingka yelled.

But Pegasus wasn't fast enough. Aries's speed was not describable it was like lighting. Aries slammed into Pegasus hard really hard.

There was a big explosion. Pain erupted through every nerve in his body. Gingka screamed as he flew back he rolled over a few times before he finally stopped. He was on his stomach grimacing, cuts covered him and everything throbbed. Gingka's eyes widened when Pegasus landed in front of him. It was covered in deep cuts. What had just happened?

Gingka weakly looked up to his opponent. Hyoma was staring at him with this manic expression. Gingka cringed as Hyoma started to walk towards him. This was not his best friend this was some twisted monster. He struggled to get up, doing anything to get away. But he was too weak and his Pegasus couldn't help him either.

Gingka suddenly cried out in pain as Hyoma kicked him in the side. Was he there before? Obviously because Hyoma kicked him again. Pain shot through in a painful way. He kept kicking him merciless not edging up a bit. And Gingka kept screaming out his voice getting raw.

"Hyoma….. Stop it!" Gingka would cry. But Hyoma would just laugh and keep kicking.

Finally after a few more kicks Hyoma stopped. Gingka was trembling on the ground he was curled in a tight ball. His arms clutching around his stomach in a subconscious attempt to stop the agony. Gingka again looked up to his so-called friend. Hyoma he had a triumph grin on as if he found victory in something.

"You Legends are so easy to take care of." Hyoma said

Gingka head spun with dizziness. He suddenly wanted to know what Hyoma did to his friends. Through he didn't want to know the answers he had to try.

"W…What …do you… mean?" Gingka gasped.

Hyoma circled him. "Well Kyoya was a bit tough to deal with."

"You did that to Kyoya!"

Yes, I had to use _one_ of my more powerful moves to deal with him. Chris was easy, Tithi was easy as well. Dynamis was easy too. You well I was a bit disappointed with."

Hyoma suddenly grabbed Gingka's red hair roughly and pulled. Gingka yelped as he was forced to look into Hyoma's cold twisted eyes. Hyoma glared at him.

"You disappoint me Gingka, I was expecting more from you. You were supposed to be a challenge for me and my Blood Aries. But he didn't you ended up losing like the pathetic worm you are! I thought you were the almighty Gingka the strongest in the world." Hyoma snarled at the Pegasus blader.

"But why are you doing this." Gingka said weakly, his stomach churning from the furious beating it had moments ago.

Hyoma let him go and stood up. "You'll see old friend."

Gingka fell to the floor limp his vision suddenly getting spotted with black dots.

Hyoma started to walk away but he stopped and looked at Samurai Pegasus. He positioned it under his boot. **(AN: Probably about to make a lot of Gingka and Pegasus fans mad) **and in one swift cruel move he crushed the bey.

Gingka heard the sound of something cracking and instantly looked up. What he saw sent terror and shock to his soul. His beautiful Pegasus was completely smashed fragments of its fusion wheel laid in a pile. The spin track and performance tip was busted up. Gingka screamed and then the next thing he knew darkness surrounded him.

Hyoma walked away with a smile. That was very enjoyable it was nice seeing Gingka completely at his mercy. Now onto the next target.

His next target Tsubasa Ootori.

* * *

**Me: Finished with this Chapter! Kind of feel bad doing that to Dynamis, Tithi and Gingka. Especially Gingka, jeesh I made Hyoma smash his bey. Then after that I made him step on it.**

**Gingka: You should guilty you tortured me :( **

**Me: It was for the sake of the plotline! Get over it! You readers are most likely wondering where everyone else is at. Don't worry they'll show up in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Filler

**Me: Welcome to Part 1 of the Finale of The Fragment of Darkness!**

**Dynamis: I hope I'm ok, got shot last chapter.**

**Gingka: Well at least you didn't get tortured last chapter. *glares at me***

**Me: For heaven's sake get over it Gingka! Now do the disclaimer. **

**Gingka: *mumbles under breath* Midnight doesn't own anything except plot and OCs.**

**Me: Thank you Friendship Boy. Enjoy Chapter 10 everyone!**

* * *

Sora and Haikru ran down the hall they had heard an anguish scream and someone yelling. Haikru turned at the corner and a disturbing scene. On the floor crying was the legendary blader Tithi she was leaned against the wall. Her left shoulder was moved in an odd angle, Tithi was crying her eyes out her body being trembling from her painful sobbing. Haikru ran towards the crying teenager she slowly crouched down next her.

"Tithi what happened?" Haikru asked in worry.

Tithi's weakly looked up, her face was streaked in tears and contorted in pain. Tithi took a shaky, painful breath. "H…Hyoma."

"Hyoma." A voice said from behind Haikru. Just now realizing that Sora was right next to her. He wore a grimed expression mixed with a little anger. He was examining Tithi's shoulder careful not to cause any pain to Tithi. "I knew he smelled shady from the start." Sora growled in disgust and continued examining Tithi.

Haikru turned her attention back to Tithi. She stopped crying, but was now whimpering in pain.

"Shoulder is dislocated going to have popped it back into place." Sora mumbled. Tithi's eyes drew panicky and scared she pulled away from the two other bladers.

"No I won't let you!" Tithi yelled but whimpered afterwards.

"Tithi, we have to do it." Sora whispered

Haikru sighed "Tithi we need to do it to stop the pain. You want the pain to stop don't you?"

Tithi nodded hastily.

"Okay then will you let us do it?"

Tithi nodded again.

Haikru looked to Sora he was gently taking place of her shoulder. Sora smiled a small smile to Tithi.

"You may feel a little pinch."

Tithi took a deep breath "Just do it."

Sora nodded and suddenly without warning he firmly push her shoulder back into place. Tithi, yelped a little bit in at the sudden wave of pain. But then she sighed in relief she slowly rolled her left shoulder for a few seconds. Tithi looked up to Sora and Haikru at their worried expressions. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now do mind explaining what happened?"

Tithi gulped looking at the both of them before answering. "Hyoma and I bumped into each other, I said I was sorry I turned to leave." Tithi hesitated but continued on. "I turned to leave, then he attack me harshly he forced me to tell me him where Dynamis and Gingka was."

Sora frowned "Gingka and Dynamis why would he want to know that?"

Tithi shook her head. "I don't know but I feel that something bad happened to them."

Sora suddenly stood up. "Tithi where are they now?"

"Dynamis is one the roof, Gingka I think is training outside next to the stadium."

"Haikru stay here with Tithi, I'll be back." Sora said urgently. He stood up and started to run down the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Haikru yelled at him as he ran away.

Sora stopped and looked back anger in his expression. "I'm going to go kill that bastard".

* * *

Eric's feet slid around a corner he had heard an explosion from outside. The explosion he felt and heard forcefully woke him from his sleep. His body was screaming at him to slow down and go back to the relaxation of sleep. But Eric wasn't going to do that he needed to find out what the hell was going on and why? He stopped suddenly when Sora came out of freaking nowhere. Sora wore an expression of surprise as the both nearly collided with each other. Both boys stumbled backward regaining their balance.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sora asked.

"Outside heard this explosion form my room."

Sora face grimed "Outside?"

Eric face turned confused Sora seemed nervous and angry. Eric hadn't known Sora for that long he was a nice guy always laid back. What had made him so angry?

"What happened outside?" Eric asked.

Sora sighed and explained the situation very quickly. Eric had trouble keeping up with his words. The whole situation left him both shocked and disappointed. He was shocked because he never would have guessed it was Hyoma. He was disappointed because the WBBA was got messed with he had heard some things form the other bladers here. About things that have happened in the past about the weirdo Doji guy and that Arrangement thingy. Now the WBBA was being attacked by one of its own member.

"Eric I need you to go outside and find Gingka. Tithi said he should be out there." Sora said firmly to the young blader.

Eric nodded understanding. "Got it, but what are you going to do."

"I'll be fine now go!"

Eric hesitated wondering what Sora was going to do in his state of mind right now. He shook it off knowing it was going to be fine, Eric ran past Sora towards the WBBA exit.

* * *

"Ryuto wake up!" Sora said impatiently to his best friend. Sora was in Ryuto's room he was trying to wake the sleepy head up. Ryuto growled in his sleep his hazel eyes opened a bit. "Go away Sora I'm sleeping."

"Ryuto get up I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No!"

Ryuto sat up he yawned his silver bangs getting in his face. He faced his friend with an annoyed expression. "What is you need to tell me?"

Sora hesitated before saying one simple sentence. "Hyoma is the cause what's happening."

Ryuto jumped out of bed "What do you mean its Hyoma?"

Sora quickly explained afterwards Ryuto growled. "So Falcon boy went to go find Gingka and you want me to go find Dynamis."

"Exactly"

Ryuto frowned at Sora. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Tsubassa I have to tell him it's Hyoma."

Ryuto picked up Dragonis from his nightstand. He packed up his launching gear and other blader equipment.

"Alright then I better go find Fortune Teller." Ryuto said.

**Chapter 10 is over. Nothing really exciting happened just really a filler on what's going to happen in the next chapters. There will be action in the Next Chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
